


Mr. Scully

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: A short little conversation Mulder and Scully have in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim any ownership over the X Files

“Marry me.”   
They were laying in bed on a Saturday morning. The afternoon sun was shining through the slats in Scully’s blinds. She was lying on her stomach feeling totally relaxed when he broke the comfortable silence with those two words.   
Her back tensed up quickly and her mind went into panic mode. She held still and wondered if he would think she was asleep.   
It wasn’t that she didn’t love him. He was the love of her life. She knew that she wouldn’t be with anyone else but marriage was a scary prospect to her.   
“Scully I know you’re awake.” He said and began to lay small kisses along her spine.   
She turned her head to face him and he moved to look her in the eyes, “Just hear me out: I’ve looked into the bureau’s policy and it is not strictly forbidden. Now there is a screening process and stuff but if we were to get married we would get the benefits of a spouse if anything were to… happen.” He paused for a moment to see if she would add anything but before she could form a response he began to ramble on, “I mean- it’s just that we see so much danger you know? And if something were to happen to you… I just don’t want to be the grieving partner because it will be more than that”   
He paused again and watched her but got nervous and continued, “But really it comes down to that I want to. I want to marry you- because I love you. I’m not saying anything big just you and me, maybe your mom. You can buy a nice dress and new shoes and I can wear a tux maybe? I-I have a ring.”   
This caught Scully’s attention. Part of her, up until that point, had thought that maybe he was just talking. She wondered if he was just caught up in the post-coital haze and wanted to be spontaneous. This new admission, however, intrigued her.   
She rolled to her side to face him and laid her hand on his cheek.   
She stroked his face lovingly and kissed him softly, “How long have you been thinking about this?”   
“How long have I known how I felt about you or that I wanted to marry you?”  
Scully shrugged.   
“Well I’ve known there wouldn’t be anyone else for a long time. I guess I wasn’t thinking specifically about marriage until I found my grandmother’s wedding ring when I was going through my mom’s stuff.”   
Mulder rolled over and grabbed his pants that were lying on the floor next to the bed. He fumbled around in the pocket until he found what he was looking for.   
He presented to her a silver wedding band that held five small diamonds with little engraved designs on the side. It was beautiful and old and her heart began to beat faster when she saw it.   
Mulder looked at the ring for a moment but avoided her eyes when he looked up from it.   
Scully touched it gingerly with one finger. She ran her finger over the diamonds and then traced a path down his fingers and took hold of his hand. She kissed his knuckles.   
She took the ring from him and began to slide it on her finger.   
“No wait.” Mulder reached out to stop her and took the ring in one hand and her hand in the other. Scully smiled gently as she watched him slide the antique ring on her finger.   
“So that is a yes?” He asked with hope in his voice.   
“Of course Mulder.”   
He lunged at her quickly and buried his face in her neck rubbing her skin with her stubble and covering it with kisses.   
Scully giggled and tried to squirm away as his face tickled her neck.   
“So should I change my name to Mr. Scully?” Mulder asked against the skin of her neck.   
Scully laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, “Sure Mulder, whatever you want.”   
He looked up at her with a smile but serious eyes, “I only want you Scully.”   
As she kissed him the glint from her new ring caught her eye and the trepidation she felt earlier faded away.


End file.
